Wicked Games
by XOShay
Summary: With many problems and especially a broken heart, she packs her bags and travels to an unfamiliar town. There she meets Ryuken Ishida, whose in a much deeper state than she is. Will they find love again, or will this just be another wicked game? Rated M for mature language/situations.


**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Tainted by the stench of smoke and alcohol, the frigid winter air rushed against his porcelain skin. Droplets of snow began to descend upon him, veiled in near perfection amidst his alabaster hair. He adjusts the collars of his coat to further shield his neck from the chilly breeze and subsequently burying his hands deep within his pockets for more warmth. Despite the bleak climate, however, women nevertheless adorned the murky street as they desperately attempt to attract possible clients.

"Hey, baby, you lookin' for some fun tonight?"

The two women made their way towards Ryuken and stopped him in his tracks in front of a bar he frequents at. They both wore skin tight clothing and mini skirts with torn pantyhose that hugged their lanky legs. The two shivered underneath the cold season, but were still able to flash him an inviting gaze.

"A drink..." he mutters, as one woman traces the tip of her fingers down the collar of his coat. Her eyes hungrily roamed over his body, as she licks her lips in apparent thirst. "What was that you said, baby?" she giggled flirtatiously. "We'll give you a discount. Just for you."

Ryuken leaned over towards her, "A drink is what I'm looking for." he whispers and reaches over to push open the rugged wooden door, callously stepping past the two.

Before the hazy darkness of the bar completely engulfed him, he overheard the two say that they will wait for him. A soft chuckle escaped through his nose. He has no need for cheap whores, let alone pay for any whores as there are women of much higher class voluntarily offering themselves to him.

In fact, one awaits him tonight. He just needs something to further numb him from existence before committing the deed. 'Makes him feel a little less... pathetic, he suppose. At least for that night.

He headed towards the end of the bar and ordered a scotch, the usual. He swallowed slowly and deeply, savoring the fiery substance that made its way down his throat and gradually into his system. A much needed pleasure after a long, tiring day of work. And decades... of... desolation. It's either one or the other; alcohol or sex. Either will do (both is better); a temporary fix to an unfixable problem. That is his mantra; it's been that way for as long as he could remember, and he's not planning on changing it. Not in this lifetime.

The bartender returned with another glass; hungrily, he reaches for the liquor as his hand clashes with another... a much smaller and delicate hand. The sudden tap sent electric shocks throughout his body. He glanced over to whom it belonged to, and her hand was quickly reverted away from his. With a disconcerted apology, she frantically bows her head at him. Clearly, this is the first time she's ever been in such a place, and he's perplexed as to why.

"I-I thought he gave it to me..." she continued. He didn't bother listening to the rest of her rambling; he hates when people prolong and drag on conversations that aren't meant to be conversations. He shook his head and gestured the bartender for another drink. "Take it." he said.

"W-What is it c-called... i-if you don't m-mind me as-asking?"

His eyes shifted over towards the girl out of curiosity. Her stutters are definitely something, aside from her unique ignorance; almost in the sense of purity. Just what the hell is a girl like her doing in a place like this? "Scotch. Scotch on the rocks." he answered stoically.

What a hassle, he thought. He didn't plan on any further interaction tonight, not that he ever does. Instinctively, he grabs the pack of cigarette from his pocket and partially took one stick out; pulling out the emerging cigarette completely with his mouth, he quickly lights it and soon as it allowed him to do so, he takes a deep, satiating inhale before the apparent exhale.

He feels the girl's eyes locked on him, observing every inch of his movements. "On the rocks, meaning it's served with ice." he continued.

"I-I see." She thanked him and grabbed the glass with hesitation, as the bartender delivers him another. She stopped to study how it's meant to be consumed, if there is a proper way of doing so; she thought.

However, he was merely shifting the glass back and forth as the ice circles within it. What was he doing? She wonders if it was a way of mixing the contents within the glass? She discreetly attempts to do the same, hoping he doesn't notice the mimicry.

Oh, but he does. He extends the gesture out of sheer curiosity just to see what she would do. He almost snorted out loud at the silent teasing, as he found it oddly amusing. Perhaps it was about time he take his leave.

The girl furiously raised the glass towards her lips and nearly chugged the entire thing. And shortly, she screeched in evident pain. "It burns!" she yells.

Ryuken merely stared in absolute bewilderment; shortly feeling the corner of his mouth curving up to form a small grin. He'd foreseen further stupidity, however, he didn't expect anything of this caliber.

As soon as she calmed down, her eyes began to water; however, not because of the effects of the liquor. "I know I don't belong in here." she mutters.

"Then go home." he dismissed. He doesn't feel like listening to a stranger's problems; he's got enough of his own.

"No!" She argued, "I-I want to forget... forget everything! Even if it's just... just for tonight." She sniffled.

That sounds awfully familiar, doesn't it? He thought as he took another sip of his whiskey; devouring another glass. "The other way is just as effective, if not even more." nearly chuckling at his own joke, he felt the liquor is beginning to do the talking; as if this girl would understand what he means. He flashed her a quick look, as his grin immediately disappears. Instead of the confused reaction he expected, it was clarity that appeared in her face.

He slowly shifted in his seat, attempting to retain his composure, and adjust his tie for comfort. He slipped off of his leather coat that's currently unusually suffocating him. It's not his intention to pick up a random girl in a bar; and she's usually not the type he goes for. But perhaps it would be interesting to have some variety. He gestured for another drink as he takes another peek at the girl. He wouldn't mind seeing how she looks underneath that thick layer of fabric.

She cleared her throat as she was beginning to take notice of the uncomfortable ambiance. He watched her grabbed and drink what's remaining of her liquor; her moist, pink lips gently pressed against the glass made him think of how it would feel sliding down and back up around his ...

His train of thought was interrupted by the vibration and sounds of his mobile phone. Pulling it out of his pants pocket, he answered with a "yeah?" followed by "alright." before shortly hanging up. His girl, or rather his girl for the night, is beginning to lose her patience.

The phone call was a bit of a wake up call to reality. He was ridiculous to think of getting with such an innocent girl; it's a disaster waiting to happen. She didn't deserve somebody of his status quo; ...nor does he deserve somebody as untainted as her. At the thought, he slips his coat back on, "You have no clue what you're getting yourself into." and finally, "Trust me... You don't want to make that mistake- Go home." he repeated one last time.

After spending a few hours in the bar; the streets have become a lot less populated; the women have mostly gone, only a couple-even more desperate ones remained. The two girls seemed to have also taken their leave for the night, in which he was relieved of. He was more than ready to finally get his fix for the night; he thought, as his pace hastened a bit.

* * *

"Wait...!" a voice of a girl echoed through the bleak, empty streets with the unpleasant mixture of the impending clacking of her modest three-inch heels, "...wait!" she repeated; gasping for breath to catch up to his pace. Ryuken knew exactly who the voice belonged to. There wasn't a need to look back. He stopped dead in his tracks as her presence approached closer and closer.

As soon as she could do so, she grabbed and tugged on to the sleeve of his coat, as if begging for him to look at her; he liked that about a girl- make them beg for him. Satisfied, he _rewarded_ her with exactly what she pleaded for and turned to face her. She held onto his pack of cigarettes so tightly that it ruined them. "Y-You left this..." he almost sighed but before he could produce a reaction, "...and I'm fully aware of what I'm getting into." she retorted; slamming the cigarettes against his chest.

Just as she was about to retreat, he grabs her by the wrist and pulled her close to an embrace. "If you say so," he whispers and inched closer to her face, "I'll take your offer." he continued, as their lips lock in a starved kiss.

* * *

A/N: Reviews, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeee! =) Would love to know what you guys think so far. ^_^/


End file.
